trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carna
NPC = Carna is a senior bracer who is first met at the Bracer Guild in Ruan and who returns to play a supporting role when Estelle and Joshua make it to Grancel. The Bright siblings first meet Carna when they arrive in Ruan for the first time. Jean, the branch manager, is in a meeting at that moment and Carna, who's hanging out near the notice board, welcomes them instead, suggesting they go sight-seeing until he gets back. Over the course of the chapter, Carna's occasionally seen hanging out on the upper floor of the guild. During the school festival at Jenis Royal Academy, Carna's in charge of campus security. When Lorence is seen on campus and Joshua fails to track him down, he and Estelle ask Carna to keep an eye out for him, although Lorence manages to evade her attention as well. After the festival ends, Matron Theresa and the children of Mercia Orphanage are set to return to Manoria and, concerned about their safety with them carrying a large sum of mira in charity donations, Dean Collins asks Carna to escort them back to the village. Carna accompanies them, but she, Theresa and the children are ambushed on the way back. Carna manages to fend off the attackers for a while, but eventually gets overwhelmed and sedated. Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate manage to track the attackers to the lighthouse and retrieve the donations with the Ravens and Gilbert being captured in the process. After she wakes up, Carna takes it upon herself to guard the windmill shed where the Ravens and the steward are locked up until the army arrives, also promising to keep the donations safe. Estelle and Joshua meet Carna again when they first arrive at the Grancel branch of the guild where she, Kurt, Grant and Anelace are about to head out to participate in the martial arts tournament. Their team easily beats the army squad they're pitted against and when Estelle and Joshua drop by to congratulate them and bring up their need to meet the Queen, she and the others suggest that the two join up with Zane in the competition. Zane accepts the extra teammates and two days later, Estelle, Joshua, Zane and Olivier face Carna and her teammates in the arena. It was a tough battle, but Estelle and Joshua come out on top. The night after, Estelle and Joshua meet with the Queen and accept the mission to free Princess Klaudia, who's being held in the Erbe Royal Village. Unable to take this task on on their own, Estelle and Joshua enlist the help of Carna and her fellow senior bracers who end up supporting the Royal Guard in their attempt to draw the Intelligence Division away from the villa. After the Intelligence Division's squad is defeated in a two-way assault, Carna and her fellow-bracers head for the villa and attend the tactical meeting headed by Julia Schwarz. The next day, after Joshua and his team infiltrate the castle and open the gate, Carna and her squadmates are seen rushing through the Grancel streets and into the castle keep. With their combined might, they manage to subdue the Intelligence Division units inside the castle, leading to the end of the coup. After things have settled down, Carna attends Estelle's and Joshua's ceremony that has them initiated as senior bracers. She's later seen hanging out in Edel's department store together with Scherazard and Anelace. While she admits usually not shopping there, her fellow female bracers ended up dragged her along. Compared to her happy-go-lucky teammate Anelace, Carna's personality is a lot more calm and collected, but she's still friendly and her interaction with Estelle and Joshua is both amiable and respectful. After waking up from the assault that left her and Matron Theresa sedated, Carna expresses a bit of embarassment that her attackers were able to get the better of her, but quickly puts it aside and focuses on guarding the prisoners and the donation money. Relations Carna is a member of a Bracer Team consisting of team-mates Anelace Elfead, Grant and Kurt Nardin. She is a close friend of Scherazard Harvey. |-| Enemy = Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Manoria) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Bracers